


Bloodied Knuckles

by maryjenn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fighter Bokuto, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Writer Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjenn/pseuds/maryjenn
Summary: After receiving a warning to make his work more interesting Akaashi sets out into a world he clearly doesn't belong in. In search of a guide to obtain information for his newest project, Akaashi is thrown into the life of Bokuto, a young fighter with an unusual personality. All he wanted was to write a paper but what he would find in his new environment would ultimately call him to question his objectivity.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Bloodied Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> A little Bokuaka is good for the soul. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Ɛ> xoxo <3

Bokuto stood in the center of the cage panting, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace as he stared down at the man on the ground. There was a ringing in his ears that caused him to stand in an entranced state. It wasn't until the referee grabbed his wrist and lifted his bloodied hand into the air that the cheers of the crowd cut through his haze, bringing him back to the ring. 

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bokuto cheered, causing the crowd to go wild. A sense of euphoria filled his chest at the praise of the onlookers. The feeling was enough to lessen the guilt of beating a man within the inch of his life.

Bokuto watched as Kuroo pushed through the crowd wearing a grin that told Boktuo it had been a good night. Bokuto walked through an open path in the mass of people with a smile. He felt like a god as compliments flooded in from the onlookers. He walked with arms raised in victory and hopped around, cheering just as loud as his fans. Kuroo walked close behind him, making sure his adrenaline rush didn't die down before they got to locker rooms. It had happened once before where Bokuto had passed out before they made it to the back, that hit his ego hard, and it took nearly a month for him to recover properly. 

Once in the backroom, Bokuto took a seat on the bench before lying down. When he turned his head, he saw Kenma come in and kiss Kuroo before taking a seat on the floor, so he sat positioned near Bokuto's head. 

"Bokuto, can't you protect your face better. It really all you have," Kenma joked dryly. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just fix it, pretty boy." Bokuto muttered as he closed his eyes. 

Kenma sighed and looked up at his boyfriend, still regretting ever accepting to play nurse for Bokuto. Kenma had attended one first aid seminar, and suddenly he was a doctor in their eyes. Of course, after the first time, he secretly began learning how to take care of the type of injuries Bokuto would be most prone to in his matches, but Kenma didn't tell the idiots that. 

Kenma carefully disinfected Bokuto's minor cuts and the splits on his knuckles before moving onto the large gash over his eyebrow. He wasn't comfortable doing proper procedures such as giving stitches, so instead, he managed the bleeding the best he could before they were able to get Bokuto to an emergency room. As Kenma finished wrapping Bokuto's hands, the three of them turned heads to the door as a bit of commotion arose. 

They stared at the door waiting for someone to come through, but what they weren't expecting was a man to be practically thrown inside. They winced, all of them knowing that the security guards of the institution were anything but gentle. Each of them endured a similar toss once or twice, so they couldn't help but feel bad for the intruder. 

The dark-haired man stood and brushed off his clothes before adjusting his glasses and looking at the three men in front of him as if they hadn't just seen him thrown around like a rag doll. The man walked over to each of them and handed them a card before taking a step back so he could be seen by all three of them. 

"Keiji Akaashi," He introduced. "I am a journalism student studying the world of illegal fighting rings. I hope you will allow me to observe you for a report I am doing in your area of work." Akaashi spoke in a flat, even tone before bowing his head in respect. 

Kenma and Kuroo looked at Akaashi, stunned. While Bokuto just kind of stared at him. 

He thought he was pretty. His eyes were narrow and analytical. The deep blue of his iris enticed Bokuto, and the neutral expression he had set on his face made a smirk appear on his lips. He stood with his fingers interlaced behind him and with no visible indication that he was scared. 

Bokuto sat up and looked at Akaashi thoroughly with his head tilted to the side. To Akaashi, he looked like a puppy, but the blood on his bandages and the scene he had seen less than an hour ago told him enough to understand that he was dangerous. 

Bokuto stood and walked over to Akaashi without a word, and when there was less than a foot between them, Boktuo dropped the intimidation act and broke out his goofy grin. Akaashi's eyes widened as Bokuto reached behind his back and took his hand. 

"That's so cool! Of course, you can observe us. Whatever that means. Kuroo, Kenma, you hear him? He's going to observe us," Bokuto laughed while violently shaking Akaashi's hand. 

Kuroo and Kenma both looked at each other, silently communicating before they nodded in agreement. They walked over to Bokuto and tore him away from the stranger. The three formed a huddle and began whispering aggressively at each other. Akaashi watched the trio, fiddling with his fingers, hoping they would allow him to stick around. 

Akaashi constantly was reminded by his professor that he was playing it safe in class. His writing was phenomenal, but the topics weren't turning any head. So after hearing about a local ring of underground fighters, he felt it was finally his chance to impress his teacher. After proposing the idea to his professor, he just had to find the right subject. It was completely random that he came across Bokuto, Akaashi just liked his energy, and he also was the only fighter that didn't look like he would murder him on sight. So he was really hoping he wouldn't get shot down. 

He watched as Kuroo smacked Bokuto upside the head, holding back a laugh while the three argued. But as the conversation grew more heated, he noticed Bokuto's attitude change. Bokuto quieted down and began whining before removing himself and isolating him in the corner of the room with his knees to his chest and his head hidden in his arms. 

Akaashi watched as Kenma and Kuroo took a seat on the bench, both wearing annoyed expressions. He wondered if they were going to do anything about him, but they didn't. They ignored him almost completely. Akaashi felt uncomfortable, so he took it upon himself to approach Bokuto. 

"Bokuto," Akaashi began with a soft tone as he knelt. He placed a hand on Bokuto's arm and waited until their eyes met to start talking. "Bokuto-san, it would be my pleasure to outline my exact intentions whenever you feel comfortable. I will work under your conditions, and everything I write will be available to you and your friends. I swear to protect this organization as I do my research, I only ask you all to serve as my guides." 

Kuroo and Kenma were ready to explain that nothing got through to him when he was in a mood. But just as they were about to, Boktuo's head shot up with a smile on his face. 

His friend could see he was ready to give Akaashi whatever he wanted at that moment. So Kuroo took it upon himself to step in before he could do that. He knew that anyone who could get through to Bokuto when he was in one of his moods was far too powerful. 

"Bo's had a long day. We'll have him contact you whenever he's had time to think it through properly." Kuroo chuckled nervously before walking over to Bokuto and lifting him to his feet. Akaashi rose with him and stood with a smile, waving to Bokuto as Kenma and Kuroo practically dragged him away. 

Akaashi lifted his hand to his mouth and chuckled to himself after realizing that he got into a very odd situation with the three of them.

It was about a week before Bokuto contacted Akaashi, and it was even longer before they got to meet. Akaashi sat in a random diner of Bokuto's choosing, fiddling with his fingers as he waited for him to arrive. He was expecting to see him look as intimidating as he did the time they had first met. But despite the healing scar along his eyebrow and the bandages wrapped around his knuckles, Bokuto looked like any other college student. 

His hair stood spiked up, and he dressed in a large hoodie and a pair of sweat pants. It was almost hard to see him as the man he had met the night of the fight. That day Bokuto was only wearing shorts and hand wrap. His hair was also down that day. Akaashi found himself imaging Bokuto how he saw him when they first met, shirtless, with a gleam of sweat over his muscles. 

"What's up, A-dog?" Bokuto chuckled while taking a seat, snapping Akaashi out of his imagination. "Kuroo says hi, Kenma does not. I have a list of things Kuroo wants you to answer, but first, let's eat!" Bokuto laughed as he picked up a menu.

Akaashi sat mesmerized by the man in front of him, having never met anyone remotely like him before. Akaashi had witnessed the fight; he watched the violent acts with his eyes wide, unable to look away from the animalistic look Bokuto obtained during his match. Before their meeting, Akaashi tried to picture the type of person Boktuo would be, but nothing he imagined came close to his actual persona. 

He admired his cheerful attitude, finding it refreshing. Bokuto's willingness to talk made it easier for their meeting to proceed. They spoke about the conditions of Akaashi observing Boktuo's life as a man in his line of work. But much to Boktuo's surprise, Akaashi didn't only want to see the fights, he wanted to know everything. From his training schedule, setting up matches, how placing bets worked, to the type of people he encountered, there was nothing Akaashi didn't want to know. Bokuto watched in awe, finding the almost muted excitement expressed in Akaashi's words enchanting. 

"So we agree, and you understand the terms of our arrangement?" Akaashi asked with a smile as he stood. Bokuto nodded excitedly, hopping out of his chair and grabbing Akaashi's hand with an unexpectedly gentle grip. 

"Excellent. We will begin as soon as possible. Please send me a detailed schedule that includes every activity you engage in that includes anything remotely related to your -...hobby." Akaashi chuckled, adopting the word Bokuto used when referring to his nighttime activities. 

"You gotta get that from Kuroo, but I'm heading to the gym right after this. So come with me. You'll get to see where most of us train." Akaashi was surprised at the invitation, not expecting to begin that day. But he did not decline, worrying that he might miss something that would be essential to his reports if he did. 

So Akaashi allowed Bokuto to guide him as they walked, following close behind as they entered a gym where it was clear Akaashi didn't belong. He stayed close to Boktuo but not by choice. It was Boktuo who made sure they were never too far apart. He was worried about the unfamiliar environment being stressful for his guest; he also didn't want any other tenants to feel it was okay to speak to Akaashi alone. Bokuto was naturally a loyal man and a protector; the short time they had known each other did not change that aspect of his personality.

Akaashi was fascinated by the subtle changes in Boktuo's attitude. It wasn't clear to just anyone. The shift was only a slight adjustment in his body language and facial expressions that made him seem almost unapproachable. No one would be intimidated by the man he met a few hours ago in a cafe, but the one standing in front of him was different. 

His shoulders were back, and there were no remnants of a smile on his face. When his eyes would meet with someone else's, they were only met with a cold and hostile expression, warning them to stay away. It was fascinating, and Akaashi wasn't even sure Boktuo knew what he was doing it. 

He was grateful for the concern, but Akaashi needed to see him in his more natural state. So while Bokuto got changed, he thought of the best way to tell him to stop scaring away the other occupants because he needed to speak to them as well. 

"Bokuto-san, please go about your routine without acknowledging me. You don't need to worry about me," Akaashi told him with a reassuring smile. Bokuto nodded hesitantly and went about his workout as if Akaashi wasn't there, but kept a close eye between sets, watching as the other people spoke to Akaashi. 

A woman Bokuto had watched break a man's arm clean in half was giggling and blushing as Akaashi spoke to her. A man who beat Bokuto within an inch of his life in one of his first matches was smiling, which didn't seem like a big deal, but Bokuto didn't know the man's face could move in the first place. Every time he looked over at Akaashi, he was making friends, which fascinated him. Bokuto had gone to the same gym since he starts fighting about two years ago, but never once had ever seen the other member so relaxed and open. 

After seeing that Akaashi could handle himself, Bokuto decided to listen to Akaashi's request and actually go about his everyday routine. 

"Bo, what the hell?" Kuroo laughed as he walked up to Bokuto on the treadmill. Bokuto shook his head and shrugged as he continued running, knowing what Kuroo was referring to almost immediately. He didn't understand how Akaashi got along with everyone so well either, so how would he explain it to Kuroo. 

"Kuroo," Akaashi greeted with a smile as he jogged over to the pair. "I would love to speak to you about the scheduling process as well as how betting works when you have a chance." 

Kuroo was hesitant about letting someone in, especially in the way that Akaashi was seeking. But after seeing that he had no malicious intention, Kuroo dropped the act. He and Akaashi disappeared into the back room, leaving Boktuo alone to finish his workout in peace, knowing Akaashi that was with his friend.

It was another two weeks before Boktuo had a match, and in those weeks, Akaashi spent most of his free time with Boktuo. He enjoyed meeting new people, especially the lively characters at the gym who had begun to look forward to seeing Akaashi. Bokuto also took him to tour the arenas, they were empty when they went, but Akaashi still found it educational. Bokuto liked showing Akaashi around his world because no matter how accustomed Bokuto was to it, Akaashi always managed to get an excited gleam in his eyes that made the boring places worth visiting. 

He couldn't even describe the look on Akaashi's face when Bokuto told him that he had a match scheduled in one of the bigger arenas they had toured together. But if he was honest with himself, he was nervous because the fight where they met each other was much smaller than the one Bokuto had set up next. 

"Akaashi, don't be nervous. You're with us." Kuroo attempted to reassure the man as they stood at the front of the crowd. Akaash looked over at the rooster-headed man and Kenma and felt anything but safe. The people were wild and loud, and he was sure if things got out of control, none of them stood a chance against anyone in the general vicinity. 

Bokuto had warned Akaashi that the fight was not going to be like the one before. Akaashi assured him that he would be fine, promising that he didn't scare easily. He whole heartily believes it too. He just thought Bokuto was overreacting as he often when it came to Akaashi's well being. But as he stood, he realized why he was given such a long-winded debriefing in the nights before the event.

The aggression in the air was nearly suffocating, and the opponents look a lot different than the ones he had seen at the gym. He knew he needed to calm down. Bokuto wasn't up for another two fights. But he didn't know how long he could watch two people beat each other without getting sick. He found no enjoyment in their violence, and when he thought about it, he wondered how such a kind person like Boktuo could have anything to do with such hideous actions. 

He thought back to the time Bokuto was hitting a bag, and Akaashi was watching with a nearly pained expression on his face. When Bokuto noticed, he grabbed Akaashi by the wrist and positioned him to hit the bag. 

"Bokuto, come on. I can't. I've never even been in a fight before." Akaashi chuckled before attempting to walk away. Bokuto laughed and grabbed Akaashi by the waist, holding him steady where he needed him. 

"C'mon, try it. How can you write about fighting when you haven't even punched someone." Bokuto chucked close to Akaashi's ear and rested his chin on Akaashi's shoulder until the man got the response he wanted, which came in a hesitant nod. Akaashi ignored the thumping in his chest and instead allowed Bokuto to curl his fingers about his own, forming his hand into a proper fist. 

Bokuto straightened his wrist and walked him through the motion a few times before telling Akaashi to try it by himself. He took a deep breath and positioned his fist where we wanted to hit the bag before pulling back and hitting the bag with as much force as he could. He let out a laugh at the satisfaction he felt from the contact and turned to look at the Bokuto to see if he did well. 

His face was closer than he had thought, and Bokuto's hands were still holding him. They were so close that their noses were nearly touching. Akaashi thought he was going insane by the way his heart was racing in his chest. 

"Nice, 'Kaashi! Now," Bokuto removed his hands from the man's waist and moved behind the bag. "Keep going." 

Akaashi nodded and continued hitting the bag, laughing in a way he hadn't done in what felt like years. 

"Akaashi, look," Kuroo whispered in Akaashi's ear, pulling him out of the fond memory. Akaashi looked up just as a silence fell over the crowd. He wondered what was going on and lifted himself onto his toes in an attempt to get a better look. A path opened up in the mob of people, and there he was. 

Bokuto walked with a grin on his face, but one Akaashi didn't recognize. It was different than the one he saw nearly every day. After looking at him for a few more seconds, he realized he had seen it before. He had seen the same grin as Bokuto looked down on the man who laid unconscious after the match that brought them together nearly a month ago. It seemed foreign on his face. It didn't belong there. 

It wasn't the man he spent nearly every day with for the past few weeks in that ring. It was someone else. Someone Akaashi didn't recognize. 

The Bokuto who had held him so tenderly, the time he slipped on sweat in the gym, was not in the ring. The Bokuto that always made sure that Akaashi was comfortable in every situation they were in was not the same as the one in front of him. It was a face he knew, but somehow he seemed like a complete stranger. 

The entire match Akaashi stood in a state of shock, watching as the man he had seen as gentle and kind turn into an aggressive beast who withheld no mercy on his opponent. He flinched at the echoing sound of Bokuto's fist connecting to the man's cheek and turned his head as blood spilled out of the other man's mouth after Bokuto's knee crashed into the man's abdomen. He had seen Bokuto practice a similar move in the gym, but every time he did it, there was a smile on his face, and he was hitting a bag, not another human being. There was no end. He was helpless. Who was he to ask a man he barely knew to stop because he was uncomfortable? 

The rest of the match was a haze, and a cloud of conflict flooded his mind that didn't allow him to concentrate. Akaashi didn't come out of it for a while.

"Dude, you were an animal out there!" Kuroo cheered, throwing his arm over Bokuto's shoulders and laughing as the four of them walked to the backroom for the participants and their teams. 

Bokuto laughed as he sat down, allowing Kenma to unwrap his hands and check out the damage done to his body. There wasn't much to look at since he came out relatively unscathed. He felt energized and was living for the praise he received from Kuroo, but he wanted more, and he wanted to hear from Akaashi how well he did. 

"Akaashi, how did I do? How was your first big fight?" Bokuto asked excitedly. But when he looked up and saw that Akaashi was standing away from three of them with a distant look in his eye, he grew concerned. 

Akaashi seemed so excited when the idea got brought up for a big fight. He should have been over the moon or at least saying something, so when he wasn't, Bokuto knew something was wrong. 

He removed his hands from Kenma's hold and walked over to Akaashi, standing close to him with his head lowered, so his body covered Akaashi from Kuroo and Kemna. 

Akaashi hated himself for worrying Bokuto. If he was honest, he had grown to like him quite a lot. But seeing the damage done to his body and what he had done to another human being made him feel sick. He could barely look at him, and when Bokuto reached out to touch him, he even flinched away, causing Boktuo to take a step back when he realized what was happening. Akaashi was scare of him. 

Bokuto backed away, staring at his hands in disdain, and when Akaashi stepped forward to tried to apologize, no words would leave his lips. 

"Hey, Akaashi, let's go get Bokuto's check," Kuroo interjected. He knew it was a mistake to bring Akaashi to such a fight, especially one that he had predicted would end with Bokuto winning by such a wide margin. He regretted not stepping in, especially after seeing just how broken Bokuto looked when Akaashi stepped away from him. 

Boktuo watched the two leave, frozen in his spot. He had never had someone look at him like that, at least not someone he knew. Kenma suggested he sit down and wait for them to return, but he didn't want to. He needed to apologize. 

He was aware that Akaashi had never been in such an environment; even Kuroo had warned him not to push it too far. He knew in the back of his mind that Akaashi wouldn't react well to the scene, but instead of telling him to wait for a different, less stressful event, Bokuto's pride told him he needed to show off. 

Bokuto rushed out of the locker room and went to find Akaashi. He ignored the praise from the people he passed and made a beeline to the organizer's office where Kuroo and Akaashi would be. 

When he arrived, he only found Kuroo, who stood with his hands on top of his head and a disappointed look on his face. Akaashi was gone, and he was worried that the image he held of him would change forever. He didn't want Akaashi to be scared of him. Most of what Bokuto did when he was with him was to make him feel safe, but how could he do that when he was the one making him feel like he was in danger. 

Bokuto didn't try to contact Akaashi after that night. Instead, he focused on school and scheduled more matches, doing his best to distract himself from the man he becomes accustomed to having by his side. For the month they were together, Akaashi had dug himself deeper into Bokuto's life than he had realized. 

Kuroo and Kenma tried to talk to him, explain that Akaashi was going to disappear eventually no matter what happened, but that didn't help. Bokuto only went about his days, hoping that Akaashi would call or that they would run into each other on the street. 

He wanted to go back. He wanted more time, more moments with Akaashi. He missed his rare smiles and covered giggles. He missed the way he smelled and how when they would get coffee, Akaashi would have to take off his glasses because they would get fogged up otherwise. Bokuto missed the way Akaashi never got mad at him when he would get upset. He wanted to hear the tone Akaashi would adopt when Bokuto felt extra sensitive and the one he got when he was trying to stop himself from laughing. He just wanted him back. He wanted his friend. 

Akaashi felt awful about leaving the way he did. He hated himself for making Bokuto feel like he was some monster. But he couldn't find the courage to face him. So he buried himself in his work and classes to suppress the embarrassment he felt from his actions. 

The longer he stayed away, the more Akaashi thought about that night. He wondered why he felt so sick watching Bokuto and how he could treat him like Bokuto wasn't the man who made him laugh more in the time they spent together than he had in probably his entire life. He missed him. If Akaashi was honest with himself, he missed him more than he had ever imagined he would. He didn't care about his report anymore because he missed the Akkashi that Bokuto brought out in him. 

When Akaashi was at Bokuto's side, he felt safe, safe enough to laugh without fear of being too loud because he knew Bokuto's laugh would always overpower his own. He wasn't scared of smiling because he knew Bokuto would be grinning right there with him. He missed the feeling of his hands on his waist when Bokuto would adjust his stance. He missed his laugh, his smile, and his warmth more than anything. 

Akaashi slammed his laptop shut in frustration before looking at the time. Bokuto would be leaving the gym in less than an hour if his schedule was still the same. He put on his coat and grabbed his keys before running out the door. He didn't know what he was going to say. He had only known Bokuto for a short time. He couldn't even confidently call him a friend. But he knew he needed to see him because all Akaashi wanted was to be able to look at Bokuto and say that he regretted leaving, and he wanted his spot back, his place right at his side. 

He was nervous as he stood outside the gym. It was cold, but he couldn't go inside, so he waited. Akaashi sat down against the brick and held his knees to his chest, praying that Bokuto wouldn't look at him like he was insane. 

"Akaashi?" His head shot up, and a smile fell over his lips as he saw Bokuto's face. His cheeks were pink, and the tips of his ear and nose were turning a soft shade of red in the cold. 

"I'm sorry. Bokuto, I am so sorry." Akaashi whispered, barely able to get out a word as Bokuto's piercing eyes dug into his own. 

He waited for Boktuo to say something, anything. But nothing came. Instead, they stood on the sidewalk staring at each other in silence. That was until Bokuto processed that Akaashi really was in front of him, and it wasn't just his imagination. He stepped forward and pulled Akaashi into his chest in a gentle hug. Akaashi knew he should say something, but he couldn't. He didn't want any reason for Bokuto to let go of him. 

"God, I missed you." Bokuto laughed to cover the pain in his voice. He lowered his head and buried his face in the side of Akaashi's neck, causing his back to straighten for a second. Akaashi smiled and wrapped his arms around Bokuto, holding him tighter with no intention of letting him go for the time being. 

It wasn't until the two of them got unbearably cold that they decided to go to a nearby cafe. Bokuto stared at Akaashi from across the table, his leg bouncing insanely fast as anxiety rippled through him. 

"I'm sorry, Akaashi. I knew you weren't ready, I knew it, and I just wanted to show off. Please, I don't want you to leave again. Please just don't disappear." Bokuto begged, avoiding Akaashi's gaze while staring at his hands, clasped in his lap. He moved his thumb over the scars on his knuckles and gritted his teeth as he waited for Akaashi to say something.

"Bokuto, look at me," Akaashi told him, waiting until Bokuto's looked up to continue speaking. "It wasn't your fault. I should have told you the second I felt uncomfortable. I didn't leave because I was afraid. I ran because seeing people try to hurt you and hurt people made me feel sick." Akaashi fingers fidgetted on top of the table. It wasn't until Bokuto's hand covered both of his that he stopped. 

Akaashi's words echoed in Bokuto's head, causing a tight knot to develop in his throat. Hearing Akaashi say that he wasn't scared of him meant the world, but what caused his mouth to go dry and his palms to sweat was knowing that Akaashi cared for him. 

"I won't leave again, Bokuto. I promise." 

Akaashi kept his promise and kept writing his report, but he never went to Bokuto's matches. When Bokuto was up, he would wait for him in the backroom and stomach the aftermath of his fights. Akaashi still hated seeing Bokuto hurt, but he dealt with it because he wanted to be there for him. 

Bokuto was there when Akaashi turned in his final report, and he even waited outside of Akaashi's lecture room the day he was supposed to get his grade back. He sat on the ground and played on his phone until he saw the first student walk out of the room. Bokuto hopped to his feet and anxiously waited for Akaashi with a smile. But when Akaashi walked out with his usual indifferent expression, he began to worry and prepared to console him. But as soon as Akaashi's eyes met Bokuto's, his face lit up, and Bokuto knew he had done well. 

"Did we do good?" Bokuto asked as Akaashi walked towards him. The man nodded, and Boktuo laughed before pushing off the wall and lifting Akaashi in a bear hug, spinning him around in a fit of giggles not carrying about the amount of attention they were attracting. 

Bokuto set him back on his feet but kept his arms draped around his waist, so he had nowhere to go. Akaashi blushed and looked away for a moment before grabbing Bokuto by his collar and pulling him down for a kiss. 

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi breathed with a smile on his face as they rested their foreheads against each other. 

Bokuto tightened his hold on Akaashi and looked at him with hooded eyes. "Another," He requested in a low voice again and again until they were in danger of committing an act of public indecency.


End file.
